The Halfblood Grandson
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Eight years ago Draco Malfoy was disowned by his parents for falling in love with Hermione Granger. Now Draco and Hermione have a newborn baby son, can a baby bring the Malfoy's back together and can they accept their son's mugggleborn wife.
1. Chapter 1

A new story for my faithful readers...

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in his home office and watching his trusted owl Artemis taking the letter he had just penned to his parents informing them of the birth of their first Grandson. The letter was the first contact he had, had with them in nearly seven years; he hadn't spoken to them since he was 21 when he was disowned from the family for loving a 'Mudblood.'

At the age of 21, Draco Malfoy was no longer a 'Malfoy'. He was a disgrace to the family for falling in love with the famous Mudblood Hermione Granger. He was made to choose between his family or Hermione and he choose Hermione much to his father's displeasure. Luckily he had already been given his inheritance and his father couldn't take that away, even though he knew his father tried.

Draco moved out of the Manor and quit the Malfoy Holding's and moved in with Hermione in her small flat and they started life together.

They married just after Draco's 24th Birthday at Hogwarts Castle, it was a beautiful sunny day and the wedding was perfect. Lucius and Narcissa had both been invited to their son's wedding but they didn't turn up which hurt Draco more than he showed. His best friends were there and so was his Godfather Severus Snape. If they could accept Hermione then why couldn't his parents?

Soon after they married they moved into their first house, a five bedroom house in London close to the Ministry where they both worked. After Hermione's 26th Birthday she told Draco she wanted to start trying for children which Draco was happy to oblige. Hermione found out she was pregnant on the day of Draco's 27th Birthday and Draco said it was his 'best present ever.'

The next nine months were stressful and tiring. Hermione's pregnancy hadn't been easy on her. At 8 weeks pregnant she had a scare and thought she was miscarrying. At 28 weeks the baby had stopped moving for 24 hours scaring Hermione but after being scanned at the Hospital it showed the baby safe and well and just playing tricks on its parents. 'Typical Slytherin' Draco had said with a smirk when they say the baby on screen waving his arm at them as if to say hello.

Hermione finished work at 7 months pregnant due to high blood pressure and was put on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy much to her displeasure. The nursery had been painted and the crib had been put up all that was missing was their baby.

Hermione gave birth to their first son on the 26th May at 2:30am with Draco by her side the whole time. The birth of their son was a long and tiring experience but that was all forgotten when they held their newborn son. He weighed only 7 pounds and 4 ounces and had light blonde hair and baby blue eyes; a little carbon copy of his father.

After many arguments through the pregnancy they had a small list of baby names and had decided to choose the name of their child when he was born.

'_Draco Junior, we can call him DJ.' Draco said as he watched his son nurse on his wife's breast._

'_I am not calling him that. He needs a name Draco.' She said as she stroked her baby's head. _

_Draco looked at their son and then at Hermione. 'Wyatt Malfoy' _

_Hermione looked up at Draco and then looked at her son. 'Wyatt Draco Malfoy...it's perfect.' She said with a smile._

Hermione and Wyatt were discharged from Hospital the following day and they returned home for the first time as a family of three.

* * *

Draco walked out of his office and down the hallway to his son's nursery where he stood in the doorframe watching mother and child. His son was cuddled up on his wife's breast sleeping while Hermione's simply watched her newborn sleep with awe.

'He's perfect isn't he?' Hermione said breaking Draco from his trance of watching them.

'He is...just like you.' Draco said walking towards Hermione. 'How are you feeling?' He said softly as he pushed some of Hermione's hair away from her neck to press a kiss onto it.

'I feel fine. A little tired but who wouldn't be after only giving birth yesterday.' She said with a smile. 'Did you write to your parents?

Draco nodded and slowly lifted Wyatt from Hermione's chest and rested him against his and pressed a kiss to his son's head. 'I told them you gave birth to Wyatt and I put in a picture. I doubt they will reply but at least they know they have a Grandson.'

'They might Draco' Hermione said as she stood up carefully still in pain from giving birth.

Draco moved towards Hermione and took her hand 'Careful...why don't you go lay down while I change his nappy and then I'll bring him in' He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled at the thought of her husband changing a nappy. 'Thanks' She said as she kissed his cheek and walked out the nursery into their bedroom.

Draco walked over to the changing table and laid the tiny baby on the small blue mat. 'You're lucky to have a mother like that you know that. She loves you unconditionally like I do and I promise to be the best father to you possible. I won't be like my father; I'll love you whatever you chose in life.'

* * *

At Malfoy Manor Lucius and Narcissa were sat in the family Living room. Narcissa sat on the sofa as she usually did with a book while her husband sat in his arm chair by the sofa reading the daily newspapers.

'That's Draco's owl.' Narcissa said as she put her book down to pick up a cup of tea that Milly the house elf had brought for her.

Lucius got out of his chair and walked to the window. 'Maybe he's divorcing the Mudblood.' He said.

'Lucius.' Narcissa said in a warning tone.

Lucius took the letter from the owl and shooed him away and sat back down in his chair and opened the letter and began to read.

_**Dear Father & Mother,**_

_**I know we haven't spoken to nearly eight years but I thought I would inform you that as of today you have a Grandson. **_

_**In the early hours of this morning my wife and I became parents to a baby boy called Wyatt Draco Malfoy.**_

_**He arrived at 2:34am and weighs 7 pounds 4 ounces. He had blonde hair and blue eyes at the moment but will soon change. **_

_**Mother and Baby are now home and we have all settled in well as a family of three. **_

_**I have enclosed a picture of your Grandson.**_

_**I hope you are well.**_

_**Your Son**_

_**Draco...x**_

Lucius looked into the envelope and brought out a small picture of a tiny newborn asleep in a mosses basket dressed in all blue. Lucius looked at the picture and it reminded him of his own son when he was that small.

'Lucius...what did he say?' Narcissa said confused at what Draco had written.

'Draco and his...wife have welcomed a baby into their family Cissy. It seems we are Grandparents.' He said as he passed her the letter.

Narcissa quickly read over the letter and then snatched the picture out of Lucius's hand.

'Oh he's darling!' She said with tears in her eyes. 'He looks so much like Draco doesn't he?' Narcissa said with a smile. 'My baby boy's a father.' She said with tears running down her face.

'He's hardly a baby anymore.' Lucius said as he picked up his paper again.

'I want to see him Lucius.' Narcissa said looking at her husband.

'No Narcissa. He choose that Mudblood over us. We do not have a son.' Lucius said opening the paper.

'I have a son Lucius, we have a son. I gave birth to him; I have the marks to prove it. I don't care what you think Lucius. I am going to see my son and Grandson.' She said standing up with the letter and picture in her hand. 'He didn't choose, you made him.' She said as she stormed out of the living room leaving Lucius alone.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter for you...I hope you liked it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know. I like to hear from you and I like to know what you want, so I'm open to any ideas any of you may have along the way.**

**Please review :)**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reveiws I got...I'm really into this story so expect a few updates close together.**

**Read and Reveiw :)**

* * *

Wyatt was now three weeks old and settling in well and was starting to sleep more and Hermione and Draco were starting to feel human again.

It was Monday morning and the family of three were in the living room, Draco was putting on his tie while Hermione was sat on the floor with Wyatt on the play mat.

'I wish I had another week off.' Draco grumbled as he pulled his tie up to his collar.

'You already had an extra week Draco, I think you might be fired if you demanded another week off. We'll be fine won't we Wyatt...tell Daddy will be fine without him.' Hermione cooed to the baby.

Draco smiled and leaned down and kisses Hermione. 'If you need me floo me anytime.'

'I will but we'll be fine. Don't worry Draco.' She said smiling up at him as she picked Wyatt up and passed him to Draco.

'Look after your mum for me won't you little man.' He said as he kissed Wyatt's head.

* * *

After Draco had left for work, Hermione got herself and Wyatt ready and made her way to the Burrow to see Ginny, James and baby Albus Severus who wasn't much older than Wyatt.

Hermione and Ginny sat in the living room with the children watching James with the two newborns as he gently patted their heads and spoke to them.

'How are you finding copying with two?' Hermione said to Ginny as she looked at James with Wyatt and Little Albus.

'It's been okay at the moment. He hasn't gotten jealous off Albus yet so that's good. Mum said that when Charlie was born Bill was really jealous and would try and hurt Charlie.' Ginny said watching her sons closely.

'I doubt James would do that by the looks of things he loves little Albus.' Hermione said smiling. 'Draco's already planning another.'

'That's what Harry's like.' Ginny laughed. 'I told him he could wait a year or two before another though.'

'You want another?' Hermione said shocked that they were going to try for a third.

'We'd like a girl but if we had another boy I wouldn't mind.' Ginny said smiling. 'What about you and Draco? How many are going to go for?'

'Probably only two.' Hermione said smiling. 'Don't think I could cope with going through pregnancy more than twice.'

'Every pregnancy is different though Hermione. You might find the next one totally different. I did with Albus.' She said smiling.

'Maybe.' Hermione said as she left the sofa to pick Wyatt up for a feed as he was starting to fuss.

'How's Draco?' Ginny said

'He's good. He's a natural at this baby thing, sometimes I think he's better than I am.' She said smiling 'He wrote to his parents.'

'He did? Did they reply?' Ginny said surprised.

'No...I thought maybe they would now know they had a Grandson but then again these are the same people who told their son they no longer had a son. I don't know how they could do that. Having a child of my own now I could never do that even he did something I didn't approve off I could never do that.' Hermione said while looking at Wyatt.

'There a different generation Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were brought up to believe Muggleborn were beneath them; it's hard to change someone's views when they've known nothing different.' Ginny said.

'Draco changed' Hermione said simply.

'He has other influences than just his parents Hermione but yes he changed and maybe they will but I doubt it.' Ginny said softly.

* * *

After her visit to the Burrow Hermione returned home and put Wyatt into his crib in the Nursery and started to make dinner for herself and Draco. Hermione refused to get a house elf even though Draco said that he would pay the house elf but she still refused and she could do it herself.

Hermione stood in the kitchen cutting some vegetables and listening to the baby monitor listening to Wyatt's breathing.

'I'm home' Draco said as he walked into the kitchen.

'Hi. How was your first day back?' Hermione said as she turned her head to look at him.

'Boring. I wish I was here with you two. Where is Wyatt anyway?' Draco said walking to Hermione.

'Upstairs in the nursery asleep. We went to the Burrow today to see Ginny, James and Albus.' She said with a smile.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and put his hands on her stomach.

'Don't.' Hermione said as she moved his hands off her stomach.

'What?' Draco said confused.

'I'm fat.' She said going back to cut the vegetables.

'Hermione, love you've just had a baby 3 weeks ago.' He said softly moving to the side to look at Hermione.

'Ginny's already got her figure back and apparently she and Harry have already had sex.' She said bitterly.

'Ginny Weasley has always been a stick of a girl and I don't care what she looks like. Hermione you're nowhere near fat, you're beautiful and a new mother. I love your regardless off you little round tummy.' He said smiling.

'Shut up you.' Hermione said with a smile on her face.

'Seriously Hermione' He said pulling Hermione to him. 'You've had a baby and you're beautiful whatever and sex? I'm ready whenever you are but not before your six week check up.' He said kissing her head.

Hermione rested her head on Draco's chest and sighed.

* * *

After Dinner Hermione and Draco were sat in the living room, Hermione with a book while Draco sat reading the newspapers. Wyatt was upstairs in his nursery after his last feed of the evening and was soundly sleeping.

'Was that the door?' Hermione said to Draco.

'I don't think so.' Draco said.

'No it was.' Hermione said as she got up and walked through the hallway to the front door. As she opened the front door she was shocked to see who was there.

'Hermione, who's at the door?' Draco shouted from the living room.

'I'm sorry for coming so late Ms Granger, I was waiting till Lucius went out.' Narcissa said looking at Hermione.

Draco walked down the hallway and to the front door and was shocked to see his mother.

'Mother! What are you doing here?' He said opening the door further.

'Please come in Mrs. Malfoy, you must be cold.' Hermione said as she looked at Narcissa shivering.

At that moment Wyatt started crying . I'll go.' Hermione said as she walked up the stairs.

Draco led his mother into the living room and sat on the sofa while he mother sat across from him.

'You look well Draco.' She said with a small smile.

'What are you doing here mother?' He said sharply.

'I'm here to see you and my Grandson. I had to wait till your father left the house to come here. He said I wasn't allowed to come see you but I made Severus take him out for the night so I could come here. I'm sorry I haven't been sooner Draco.' She said. 'I should have never let your father disown you Draco, I should have stood up to him but you know what he's like.'

'Your my mother you're suppose to love me unconditionally.' He said.

'And I do Draco. Oh Draco, you're my son, my only son and there wasn't a day when I didn't regret letting you walk out of the Manor.' She said with tears in her eyes.

'You could have written?' He said

'I know and believe me I tried to write so many times and then I couldn't bring myself to send it. Draco I love you and I'm sorry darling I really am. I can leave if you want me too.' She said starting to get up.

'Don't...Mother stay. I expect you'd like to meet Wyatt?' He said as he saw Hermione walking down the stairs with their baby.

'Oh Draco, I'd love to meet him.' Narcissa said looking at Hermione as she walked in with Wyatt.

'He wanted to know what was going on I think.' Hermione said smiling at the baby all wrapped up in a blue Blanket with an M on it.

Narcissa looked up at Hermione holding the small baby and then looked at Draco. Draco stood up and took Wyatt from Hermione and took the baby to his mother and gently put him in her awaiting arms.

'Wyatt this is your Grandmother Malfoy.' Draco said as he placed Wyatt in her arms.

'He's precious.' Narcissa said staring at the child in awe. 'Absolutely beautiful.' She said.

Hermione sat down on the sofa across from Draco and his mother and smiled.

'He looks so like you did when you were this age.' Narcissa said as she looked at Draco. 'I forgot how tiny newborns are.'

'He's nearly 10 pounds; he's gaining weight quickly.' Draco said

'That's good. How's he sleeping?' Narcissa said looking over to Hermione.

'He's a good sleeper. He sleeps in nearly five hour stretches now. We're starting to finally feel human again the first two weeks were really hard.' Hermione said looking at Hermione.

'Well you both look like your coping really well.' Narcissa said smiling.

'What did father say when I sent the letter?' Draco said.

'He read it first and saw the picture. He smiled at the picture Draco, he did but you know him he can't put the past behind him. I'm sure he'd love nothing more than to see you and your son but you know what he's like.' Narcissa said sadly.

'You're welcome here anytime Mrs. Malfoy.' Hermione said,

'Thank you dear and please call me Narcissa. We are both Mrs. Malfoy.' Narcissa said smiling.

'Hermione's right Mother, come here anytime and see Wyatt. I want him to know one of my parents.' He said smiling.

'I will Draco. I promise' Narcissa said as she pressed a kiss to Wyatt's head and Draco's cheek.

* * *

**So Narcissa has seen her Grandson...Will Lucius find out?**

**What do you think?**

**Please review. **

**Much Love **

**Greeneyes **

**xxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy :)

* * *

It was three am in the morning and Hermione was sat on the sofa with Wyatt in her arms nursing hungrily. He had been continuously nursing all night since Narcissa had left the house. Draco was upstairs in their room sleeping soundly while she was downstairs alone with their son.

Hermione looked down at her son and stroked his head and rearranged her feeding pillow underneath Wyatt's head. She then pulled the blue blanket around him tighter making sure his little body wasn't cold even though it was June.

'Aren't you full yet?' She said to the baby.

'I don't think he is.' A voice said from the doorway.

Hermione turned her head and looked into the doorway and saw Draco standing watching her and Wyatt. He was only dressed in his black silk PJ bottoms and no shirt.

'He's been feeding all night.' Hermione groaned. 'I haven't even had an hour of sleep and it's nearly four am'

'Let me take him; go upstairs and get some sleep.' Draco said.

'Do you have breasts that produce milk?' Hermione asked him as he sat down next to them. 'No I didn't think so, so I'll have to stay up with him.'

'Maybe he's just comfort sucking like you're mother said. Let's give him a dummy and will see if he settles' Draco said looking at Wyatt asleep at his mother's breast.

'I don't want to give him a dummy Draco. He doesn't need one.' Hermione said as she yawned tiredly.

'He's asleep now, so let's put him down and get some sleep ourselves and we'll have this argument in the morning.' Draco said as he stood up opening his arms to take Wyatt from Hermione.

Hermione nodded and slowly took Wyatt off her breast and passed him to Draco.

'He's not having a dummy Draco.' She said as she stood up.

'We'll have this discussion in the morning' Draco said as he started to walk out the living room.

They made their way upstairs and into their bedroom. Draco laid Wyatt down in the white mosses basket and covered him up to his chest with his blue blanket. Hermione climbed into bed and watched Draco cover their son up and press a soft kiss to his head and whisper something to him.

'Let's hope he'll sleep for a few hours now.' Draco said as he climbed into bed behind Hermione and pulled her back against his chest.

Hermione nodded her head and closed her eyes; she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

At twenty to seven Wyatt woke Hermione up alone in her bed. Hermione sat up and looked around the bedroom wondering where Draco was. He didn't normally get up before seven for work.

Hermione got out of bed and went to Wyatt in his mosses basket and picked him out and held him against her chest.

'Good morning to you too.' She said as she kissed his head. 'Let's change your nappy and get you some breakfast and find your Daddy.'

Hermione walked into the nursery and changed Wyatt's nappy and then walked downstairs and found Draco in the kitchen.

'What are you doing?' She said surprised to see Draco with toast in his hand.

'Making you breakfast.' He said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and walked towards Draco with Wyatt in her arms and kissed him.

'Thank you.' She said sincerely. She knew Draco hated cooking; he couldn't cook anything except toast if you could even call that cooking but she knew he was trying to help her after the dreadful night's sleep she got last night.

'No problem. Go and sit down in the living room, feed Wyatt and I'll finish this off.' He said smiling

After Hermione had finished feeding Wyatt, Hermione sat down with Draco and had breakfast together. After breakfast Draco rushed off to work already late from spending the morning with his family.

* * *

Hermione got herself and Wyatt ready and made her way to her parent's house which was only half an hour away. Hermione's parents still worked as dentists and had their own practice but Hermione's mother, Jane decided she would now go part time to spend time at home and with her daughter and Grandson.

'Hermione!' Jane said as she opened the front door to see her daughter standing holding Wyatt in one arm and trying to push the pram at the same time. 'Let me help you' She said as she rushed down the path to take hold of the pram to let Hermione hold Wyatt more securely.

Jane helped her daughter into the house and shooed them into the living room while she made tea for herself and Hermione.

'You look tired dear.' Jane said as she watched Hermione nurse Wyatt.

'I've been up most of the night Mum. He feed continuously.' Hermione said looking at Wyatt.

'Maybe you should give him a dummy Hermione.' She said. 'Giving him a dummy is not being a bad mother Hermione. You had one.'

'I know I just don't want to. He's still young.' Hermione said.

'Yes and you do need some sleep sweetheart.' Jane said squeezing Hermione's hand.

Hermione nodded and pulled Wyatt off the breast and covered herself and winded Wyatt over her shoulder.

'Narcissa came to see us last night.' Hermione said looking at her mother.

'Narcissa?' Jane said confused?

'Draco's mother.' Hermione said

'Oh...so you turned up? What about his father? What's his name again?' Jane said.

'Lucius and no he didn't come. Narcissa said she didn't think he would. You know I ruined his family; soiled his blood line with Wyatt so he wants nothing to do with us.'

'That man infuriates me.' Jane said as she looked at Hermione. 'He doesn't know what he's missing.'

'Well it's his lose mum not our and to be honest I don't know if I want him near my son.' Hermione said honestly. 'I'm okay with Narcissa coming, I don't think I'd leave her alone with him yet but if she wants to see him that's fine.'

Jane nodded and took Wyatt from Hermione's arms and cradled him in her own arms.

'You make beautiful children Hermione' She said with a smile.

Hermione laughed and looked at her mother. 'I think you mean Draco does, Wyatt looks nothing like me Mum.'

'Well he does look like his father but I can see bits of you in him.' She said smiling.

Hermione smiled and yawned 'Oh sorry.' She said.

'Go upstairs in your old room and lie down Hermione.' Jane said softly.

'Mum I'm fine really and I'll have to get up in a few hours anyway to feed him.' She said.

'Have you expressed?' Jane said.

'Yeah; there's a bottle in the bag.' Hermione said.

'Then off you go. I'll feed him and you can sleep. Now off to bed with you young lady.' Jane said as she shooed Hermione off.

'Young lady? I'm coming up 28!' Hermione mumbled as she walked out the living room.

Hours later Hermione woke up in her childhood bedroom; she smiled and stretched out her body and snuggled back down into the covers, she turned her head and looked at the clock...7:45pm

'Shit!' She said as she rushed out of bed and down the stairs.

As Hermione came crashing into the living room she found her parents and Draco holding a sleeping Wyatt.

'Good sleep?' Draco asked.

Hermione blushed and looked at her parents. 'You should have woke me.' She said.

'You needed the sleep Hermione and I didn't mind looking after my Grandson for the afternoon.' Jane said smiling.

After Hermione had fed Wyatt, Draco and Hermione made their way home to their house.

'How did you know I was at Mum's' Hermione said as she placed Wyatt on the playmate in the middle of the living room.

'Your mum sent me an owl.' Draco said as he sat down on the sofa and took off his tie.

'Have you eaten dinner?' Hermione asked him as she walked into the kitchen.

'No.' He said as he watched Wyatt kick his legs around on the mat.

Hermione started dinner for the two off them while Draco bathed Wyatt and put him upstairs in the mosses basket so they could have a dinner for two.

After dinner Hermione and Draco were laid on the sofa. Draco laid on his back while Hermione laid at his side resting her head on his chest.

'Let's hope he sleeps better tonight.' Hermione said.

* * *

** I know nothing exciting happened in this chapter but I thought I'd show you a bit of the family side of Draco and Hermione.**

**I have a bit of a writers block and don't know where to go next so any suggestions would be great!**

**Please reveiw I find the more reviews I do get the more I write!**

**Much Love**

**Green eyes xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy

**Please read and Review! **

**xx**

* * *

It was Friday Lunch time and Hermione and Ginny were sat a quiet cafe in Diagon Alley with the children. Both their husbands had joined them for lunch and had returned to work leaving their wives with the children and too finish their shopping.

Hermione was nursing Wyatt discretely in the corner hoping no one could see her while Ginny was trying to keep James from hitting Albus with his toy.

'Hermione, do you mind if I cut our shopping trip early. James is playing up and I don't think he'll last much longer if I start dragging him around shops.' Ginny said annoyed of having to blow of her best friend.

'Of course not Gin. He's probably tired; I'll probably just pop into a few shops and go home anyway.' Hermione said as she pulled her top up to cover herself and put Wyatt over her shoulder to wind him.

'Home' James said as he looked at Ginny

'Yes James, were just going.' Ginny said annoyed.

'Really Gin, don't worry. We'll have to just go shopping me and you and Draco and Harry can have the boys for the day.' Hermione said smiling.

'Good idea. I'll see when Harry's next off and we'll have to do that.' Ginny said as she stood up and pulled the blanket around Albus tighter.

'Good.' Hermione said as she stood up to kiss Ginny's cheek. 'It was nice seeing you for lunch anyway.'

'It was. Have fun shopping.' Ginny said smiling.

'I will' Hermione said as she leaned down and kisses James's head. 'Be good for your mummy James.'

Ginny left the cafe pushing her pram with Albus in and dragging James behind her who was whinging; Hermione could see her patience running thin.

* * *

Hermione got her stuff together and started her journey down the high street looking at the window displays. She wasn't in the mood for shopping now and Wyatt was starting to fuss, probably still hungry so she made her way down the high street to start heading home.

As Hermione made it down the end of the high street she felt someone watching her. She looked behind her but only saw a few business men walking out of an office laughing a bit merry as it was a Friday afternoon.

She turned into a little lane and rushed down there feeling that she was being watched by someone. Hermione looked behind her again but saw no one. She looked at Wyatt soundly asleep now and she sighed. It was probably the lack of sleep playing tricks on her. As she slowed down now feeling safer, someone grabbed her wrist.

Hermione pulled her wrist away from her attacker and grabbed her wand and turned and pressed it to his chest.

'I wouldn't do that if I was you. Keep walking and don't look back.' The man said.

Hermione looked up to see the familiar blonde hair of which belonged to her estrange Father in law, Lucius Malfoy.

'Take hold of the pram and walk. Come on. You're being followed by Dolohov.' Lucius said as he put Hermione's hands on the pram handles.

'It can't be...he's in Azkaban.' Hermione said as she stared at Lucius in shock.

'He was...Now walk!' Lucius said sharply.

Hermione started to walk down the lane with Lucius by her side and her wand gripped to her right hand.

'Listen closely. I am going to take you back to the Manor and then contract Draco. He's been following you for the last few days.' He said quietly

'What? How do you know that?' Hermione said.

'I have sources. Now don't turn around just keep walking.' He said as he led Hermione out onto the main road and turned his head to see where Dolohov was hiding.

'Has he gone?' She said to Lucius

'He won't come out to the main street; he'll get caught to easily. I need to get you to the Manor now.' He said.

'No. I'm fine. Thank you for helping us but I'll be going home now,' Hermione said as she started to move away from Lucius.

Lucius grabbed her arm and moved closer to him.

'He'll follow you and as much as I would like you out of my son's life I know that he would never forgive me if I let you go home for him to kill you and his son.' Lucius said as he smirked at Hermione as he watched her face turn white.

'Fine.' Hermione said as she tore her arm away from Lucius's gasp.

* * *

Draco arrived at the Manor immediately after receiving a message from his father that Hermione and Wyatt were there after an incident in Diagon Alley. Of course Draco thought the worst and rushed to the Manor to his wife and son wondering why his father had let Hermione come to the Manor with their son as he had told them he wanted nothing to do with either of them.

Draco stormed into the family living room and rushed to Hermione who was holding Wyatt in her arms looking shaken up.

'What happened? Are you okay? Wyatt? What's wrong?' Draco said as he looked over Hermione and then Wyatt who both looked fine.

Lucius stepped into the room hearing Draco come in and ask his wife countless questions.

'She's fine Draco.' Lucius said staring at the young family.

'Then why is she here? Why did you bring me here? Tell me what happened!' Draco demanded.

'Dolohov...he's been following me. Someone tipped off your father Draco. He was following me in Diagon Alley. Your father found me and walked with me and Wyatt to safety.' She said looking at Draco.

'Is this right?' Draco said to Lucius.

Lucius nodded his head and looked at Draco. 'He wants revenge and seeing as he has grudges against both of you what better way than to hurt your son.'

Hermione tightened her arms around Wyatt and pressed him to her chest.

'That's not going to happen and I won't let it.' Draco said moving towards Hermione seeing she was about to break down.

'Aurors are on the lookout for him. He should be caught soon but until then watch out when your alone. I would advise not to go out alone.' Lucius said.

Hermione nodded her head and looked at Lucius. 'Why did you help us?'

'Family...you're my son Draco and I know how much your family means to you.' He said as he walked out the room.

* * *

**Another chapter for you. I hope you like it. I didn't know where to go with it but then I had this idea. It brings Lucius into the loop now and even though he didn't show any interest in Wyatt he will soon...maybe?**

**Please review**

**Much Love**

**Greeneyes xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy :)**

**Read and Review...x**

* * *

After a restless night sleep Draco walked down the stairs and straight to the floo. He grabbed a hand full of floo powder and chucked it into the fireplace.

'Harry Potter residence!' He shouted.

'Malfoy? What do you want? It's 6:50am! Haven't you heard of a lie in?' Harry said as he brushed his hair out of his eyes.

'Dolohov, he's escaped from Azkaban and he wants revenge on us; he's been following Hermione for the last few days. Yesterday when Ginny went home with the boys Hermione stayed in Diagon Alley and he followed her on the way home, luckily my father was there and walked with her and took her to the Manor.' Draco said as he looked at Harry who was starting to look worried. 'Harry, did you know he had escaped?'

'He did. We've got the best Aurors on the job Draco.' Harry said looking at Draco who had dark circles under his eyes.

'Has he ever mentioned that he wanted Hermione?' Draco said.

'Never...who told you he was following Hermione?' Harry said.

'My Father. He has sources apparently. Hermione was walking through Diagon Alley, she said she felt someone watching her and then my father found her and took her to the Manor.' Draco said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 'I couldn't sleep all night knowing he might be watching the house or he could break through my wards and take Wyatt or Hermione.'

'He should be able to break through your wards; he has no wand and he most probably will not been able to get hold of one.' Harry said.

'And if he has? Harry I'm not putting my family in danger.' Draco said sharply.

'Okay. I'll go into the office this morning and have surveillance put on your house just encase he makes an appearance.' Harry said hoping to ease Draco a little.

'Thank you.' Draco said feeling slightly at ease.

'Ginny's here, she said to come over this lunch time with Wyatt.' Harry said looking at Draco.

'Sure. It might be good to get out the house today. We'll be over before 12.' Draco said as she pulled his head out of the fireplace.

* * *

At 11:45am Draco, Hermione and Wyatt arrived at Grimmauld Place where Harry, Ginny and the boys lived. Draco was dressed casually in dark jeans and a place blue and white stripy shirt which was undone to show his pale chest while Hermione was dressed in a grey wrap dress with black heels.

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, Ginny flew into Hermione's arms and squeezed her until she couldn't breathe.

'If I would have known I would have never left you alone! Oh Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't know!' Ginny said as she pulled back from Hermione.

'It's fine Gin. You weren't you know and neither did I.' Hermione said as she pulled back from Ginny. 'We're fine. Thank God Lucius Malfoy found us and took me to the Manor.'

'I didn't think you'd ever say that Hermione...Thanks god for Lucius Malfoy?' Harry said with a smile.

'I dread to think what would have happened if he wasn't there.' She said as she watched Draco take Wyatt out of the car seat that they travelled with him in.

'So Wyatt met his Grandfather?' Ginny said as she went back to cutting some vegetable the muggle way like her mother did when she made lunch.

'Not exactly. He didn't really acknowledge him.' Hermione said as she took Wyatt from Draco's arms.

'I think he's coming round to the idea though' Draco said from his seat at the dinner table.

'You think?' Hermione said as she sat down beside him with Wyatt.

'If he didn't want anything to do with us he would have never helped you in Diagon Alley. Maybe my mother's changed his mind.' Draco said.

'Maybe he's coming round to the idea of having a grandson.' Ginny said

After Lunch the four adults and the children went out into the garden. Both Wyatt and Albus were laid on the play mate while James was sitting beside them playing and entertaining them.

'Have you heard from Ron?' Hermione asked Ginny

'He wrote to us last week. He and Lavender are in Italy at the moment and guess what?' Ginny said smiling

'What? They're getting married?' Hermione said

'No...She's pregnant, nearly five months. Mum is fuming; she told Ron that Lavender would do this get herself pregnant on purpose so he'd have to marry her.' Ginny said.

'Ron's not too happy though. He's not ready to be a father and he doesn't want to marry her. He told Harry he doesn't love her but keeps her around anyway.' Ginny said as she looked at Hermione and Draco.

'Well, we all told him that but he was stupid enough not to listen to us when we said she'd get pregnant just to keep him.' Hermione said.

'Has he not sent you a letter?' Harry said.

'Nothing. I haven't heard from him since our wedding.' Hermione said.

'I'm not surprised after what happened at your wedding.' Harry said laughing at the memory.

'I think he's scared Draco will do more damage than a black eye and a broken nose if he ever came near Hermione again.' Ginny said giggling.

'Too right I would. What kind of idiot tries it on with a man's new wife and confess his love for her and then try and get her too elope with him.' Draco said with anger in his voice.

Hermione looked at Draco and put her hand on Draco's thigh. 'He was drunk Draco.' She said softly.

* * *

After spending the evening with Ginny and Harry, The Malfoy family went home and relaxed in the living room. Wyatt had been given a feed and was in their room asleep soundly.

Hermione walked into the living room wearing three quarter length jogging bottoms and one of Draco's hoodies, she walked into the living room and cuddled up with Draco on the sofa who was watching the daily Quidditch sport news.

'Is he asleep?' Draco asked as she kept his eyes on the screen.

'He went out like a light.' She said as she closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar smell of her husband.

'You alright?' He asked.

'I'm fine; just tired. I feel better knowing the Aurors have put on extra wards on the house and there watching.' She said quietly.

'We're safe here. Try not to worry.' He said as he kissed her head.

Hermione lifted her head and pressed her lips against his. It felt like an eternity since they had been this close to each other. Having a young baby was taken its toll on them they hardly had time for each other at the moment.

Just as the kiss was getting heated the doorbell rang; they immediately broke apart and stared towards the door.

'I'll get it.' Draco said as he stood up.

'Who would be knocking at 10pm at night?' Hermione said worriedly.

'I don't know...let's see.' He said as he opened the door to find his parents stood there.

'Draco who is it?' Hermione called from the living room.

'Come in' Draco said as he opened the door to them.

Draco walked into the living room with his parents following him.

'Hello Hermione.' Narcissa said as she saw Hermione on the sofa.

Hermione put her feet down on the floor and looked at the two blonde Malfoy's standing before her.

'Hello Narcissa, Mr. Malfoy.' She said politely.

'Have a seat.' Draco said as he pointed to the sofa on the other side of the room which Narcissa and Lucius gracefully sat down on. 'Is everything okay?' Draco said as he sat down beside Hermione who was looking nervous with Lucius Malfoy in the house.

'We're fine Draco. We just wanted to check on you three, Lucius informed me what happened. Are you okay Hermione dear?' Narcissa said as she looked at Hermione.

'I'm fine now thank you, just a bit shaken up.' Hermione said politely.

'Aurors have put extra wards on the house and they are some Aurors watching the house as well just encase he decides to come here.' Draco said.

'How did he manage to escape?' Hermione asked Lucius directly.

'There are still death eaters out there who want revenge. It is believed that he became ill in Azkaban and needed medical treatment. They took him to St. Mungo's and he was helped to escape.' Lucius said.

Just as Draco was about to speak, crying came from the baby monitor.

'I'll go get him.' Hermione said as she stood up to walk upstairs.

* * *

Hermione walked upstairs leaving the three Malfoy's alone to talk in almost 8 years. Hermione walked into their bedroom and straight to the Mosses Basket. Wyatt was thrashing his arms and legs around angrily waiting for someone to give him some attention.

Hermione picked Wyatt out of the crib and cradled him in her arms.

'Shhh. What's wrong my baby?' She said as she rocked him. He soon settled down and as Hermione put his back down into the mosses basket he screamed again.

'So you want me to hold you all-night again?' Hermione asked him as if she expected a response. 'Or perhaps you know that your Grandmother is down stairs and you like that she fusses over you.'

* * *

Hermione walked down the stairs with Wyatt in her arms happily gurgling away at the aspect of seeing his Grandmother again. As Hermione walked into the living Narcissa stood up and took her Grandson from his mother and smothered him in kisses.

'He should be asleep.' Draco said as Hermione sat down watching Narcissa with Wyatt.

'He decided he'd rather come downstairs and see his Grandmother.' Hermione said as she smiled at Narcissa kissing Wyatt.

Lucius was looking intently at his wife with their Grandson. The baby looked like his own son. The blonde wispy hair and grey eyes; the identical to Draco as a baby.

'Doesn't he look like Draco Lucius?' Narcissa said as she saw Lucius looking at Wyatt intently

'He does' Lucius said.

'Here' she said as she put Wyatt in Lucius arms.

'Nar...' He started to protest.

'You know how to hold a baby Lucius; he's not made of glass.' She said smiling as she watched Lucius cradle the baby in his arms. 'See...not so hard.'

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled brightly. This was what he wanted. His parents to see his son and be part of his life.

Lucius slowly rocked the child in his arms and looked down into the grey eyes that stared back into his. A tiny hand came up to his hand and wrapped around his index finger.

Maybe Lucius Malfoy had changed? Maybe he would be the father and Grandfather that the men in her life needed.

* * *

**Another chapter for you! **

**I hope you like this chapter. Please review and give me some ideas! I don't know where to go next! Ahhhhhhhh!**

**Much Love Green eyes xxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**xx**

* * *

The week after Lucius and Narcissa had visited Draco and his young family they offered him and Hermione to move. It was safer at the Manor and no one could hurt them there. Reluctantly they moved in. It took Hermione nearly three months to feel a little bit comfortable around Narcissa and a little longer with Lucius.

Six months later, Dolohov was found and taken to Azkaban where he would reside for the rest of his life. Draco and Hermione talked about whether to stay at Malfoy Manor or to just move back to their house in London. After many nights of talking and discussing they decided that Malfoy Manor was now their home. Wyatt had his Grandparents here and every Malfoy heir had been brought up here.

By the time Wyatt was one year, Hermione found out she was expecting again, a little girl. Layla Jane Malfoy was born nine months after Wyatt's birthday.

Layla was doted on by both her father and Grandfather who was very protective over his little flower.

Years previously, Lucius wanted nothing to do with his traitor son and his Mudblood now he doted on their children and even admired Hermione. She was his daughter in law who gave him beautiful and clever Grandchild and it didn't matter if they were half blood. He loved them.

Both Wyatt and Layla went to Hogwarts. Wyatt took after his mother and was in Gryffindor while Layla was a Slytherin like her father and Grandfather. Both passed with flying colours and received top marks in their NEWT's.

When Wyatt was 13 and Layla was 12, Hermione and Draco had a slight surprise when they discovered they would be expecting a baby. Ruby Leila Malfoy was born on Boxing Day and joins the Malfoy family perfectly.

The Malfoy children were brought up in their rightful home beside their parents and Grandparents who once upon a time would have never accepted them.

* * *

**I know this was a cope out I do but I just don't know how to finish this story! My mind had gone blank. If anyone would like to take over it then I will b****e willing to do that if not this is the end.**

**I'm sorry I let you down**

**:(**

**Greeneyes xxx**


End file.
